


It takes time (and courage)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: If Bilbo wants to go back to the Shire, it is because he has his own reasons, like his sister's son and the fear of havin his house sold.It is not because he doesn't want to talk about his feelings.





	It takes time (and courage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mjoyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjoyart/gifts).



The Lonely Mountain. Bilbo had never seen something as incredible and giant. He remembered when he first saw it from the peak of that rock, with all the company as they were left down by the eagles.

Just that first sight had made him breathless. Everything that followed made him amazed and scared of the mountain's power.

But now, it was all over.

Bilbo smiled with pride as he watched Thorin give piles and piles of gold to the men, so they could rebuild their village, and give the white crystals to the elves in a sign of thanks and peace. That was a new era for Middle Earth, where at least one of each species had accepted peace.

That night, there was a feast, and Bilbo remained in his corner, drinking and eating silently. He watched as the dwarves jumped, sang and ate, the elves laughed and danced, the men watched and made sure to participate even a bit. Bard and Thranduil were making amends with Thorin between fancy foods and drinks, and Bilbo wondered and what would be of that entire region.

Probably the most successful one in the entire land.

Bilbo sighed after a long while, when the party was already quieting down to just a few people awaken still eating and drinking. As carefully as he could, he slid his ring on his finger and became invisible, before slowly heading out to the closest door to the free, open air. He climbed a few of the broken rocks, standing over a broken pillar, before taking the ring off and sitting down. The sun was already rising in the horizon, slow and steady, with the morning breeze breaking through. It felt out of place as he looked around, remembering how many elves, men and dwarves died in the battle.

It had been something way too brutal and destructive for any hobbit in their well state of mind to see. And even though Gandalf was right and Bilbo was, indeed, a different hobbit who seek adventure everywhere he went, he was still no warrior. He was able to fight, to make his way through enemies and find ways of dealing with most of the dangerous situations, but it didn’t mean he had liked it. Indeed he hadn’t.

He hadn’t liked saving all dwarves from trolls, getting stuck in that cave with Gollum, of saving the dwarves again from spiders and then from the elves, he hadn’t liked so many things in that entire travel.

But specially, he had hated to see Thorin slowly succumb into the madness of the gold, and he hated having to steal the Arken stone and betray the dwarf king.

And one could argue that everything was okay now. That the dragon had been defeated and that Thorin had understood Bilbo’s choice and actions. All of that was true. Bilbo knew. But still, he didn’t deem himself worthy of all that party.

“Lost in thought?” came a voice, deep and mysterious, from right behind the hobbit. With a quick jump, he was on his feet, turning around and relaxing a bit when he saw no one else than Thorin standing there, on another broken pillar just meters away. Bilbo let out a sigh and then nodded, sitting down again and watching as now the sun was already halfway over the mountain.

“Yes… it is hard not to dwell in memories after the storm has passed” he said, quietly, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them. Soon, Thorin sat next to him, all his king attire removed, leaving only the clothing he had arrived at Bilbo’s door with all those months ago.

“I agree” Thorin said, slowly, raising one knee and placing one arm over it, leaving the side turned to Bilbo exposed. The hobbit, however, just stared at the distance. “Are you wishing to go home?”

“Home?” Bilbo asked, chuckling softly. “Home is a very vague description as to where I am wondering to go back to” he said and sighed. “But I believe, yes, that I am wondering about my trip back to the Shire”

“You are welcome to leave as you please” Thorin said, and Bilbo frowned, looking at him slowly. Thorin was smiling. “As you are welcome to stay for longer, too”

“I am sure I have bothered enough” he said, looking back the horizon, but Thorin laughed, deep and content.

“You surely haven’t. I cannot say the same for the elves and men” he said, and Bilbo felt his mouth curling up in a small smile. “I am being honest, playfulness aside. You are welcome amd encouraged to stay for as long as you’d like”

Bilbo hummed and frowned softly, the sun now all over the mountain, shining upon the land and the lake.

“I have to return. My family is in the Shire, my nephew was about to be born when I left…” he mumbled, hugging his legs tighter. He did not want to go back to that annoying, slow life. He didn’t want Bagginend, he didn’t want stories, he didn’t want fake family members who pretended that liked him. He didn’t belong there, in that place. He belonged here, in the Lonely Mountains, with the company and with…

With Thorin.

“You do not seem keen on the idea of going, Bilbo” Thorin then said, staring at him, smiling. Bilbo looked at him again, and quickly averted his eyes to the ground. “Stay. A month or two at least”

“If I stay, there is a big chance I won’t want to go” he said, and Thorin smiled a bit more.

“That is the chance I am hoping for”

\-------

A few days passed, and the festivities were still going in the mountains. Gandalf was still around, and so was Thranduil and Bard, the three of them constantly making plans with Thorin to finally one step to the right direction.

Bilbo himself still felt a bit… odd. Most of the dwarves were celebrating with their families who had just arrived, and he didn’t want to bother no one.

That was why he was surprised when, one day, Gandalf approached him. It was the break of dawn, very early, the morning air still cold, and Bilbo was sitting over a broken pillar, watching the sunrise.

Gandalf slowly approached him, and Bilbo opened his eyes, smiling at the figure.

“Good morning”

“Are you wishing me a good morning or saying it is a morning to be good at?” he asked, smiling, and Bilbo chuckled softly.

“I believe a bit of both. Why are you awake so soon, Gandalf?” he asked, smoking his pipe and slowly producing a ring of smoke in the air. The grey wizard sat next to him, humming and taking out a pipe of his own.

“I have a long trip ahead of me, Bilbo Baggins” he said, and the hobbit frowned, looking at him.

“Are you leaving? So soon?”

“All my job here has been done” he said and smiled. “The dwarves, elves and men are finally making deals and I have much more to learn until my next appearance is necessary”

“Why? Where are you going?” Bilbo asked, curious and a bit upset. “Are you staying away for long?”

“I am going everywhere, and my return is uncertain” he smiled and looked down at Bilbo. “But you should not worry. I believe our paths are not diverging forever”

“Well yes, I suppose” Bilbo mumbled and smoked on his pipe. “Specially because I need you to return to the Shire, which means that I have to leave with you as soon as you go”

“You do not need my assistance to return. You have dwarves that would be honored to be your company” Gandalf hummed and smoked as well, producing a smoke butterfly that flew through Bilbo’s ring. The hobbit chuckled.

“I do not want to bother them anymore, Gandalf. You know it” he mumbled and hugged his legs. The grey wizard hummed and slowly looked down at Bilbo, who looked up.

“Bilbo Baggins” he started “I can see in your eyes that you do not wish to leave. And even if I would advise you to do so, now is not your desired choice and neither would be mine, if I were in your place”

Bilbo frowned a bit at that, confused.

“Wh-”

“Bilbo?!”

The hobbit looked around, seeing Thorin by the balcony right under where Bilbo and Gandalf were. The wizard smiled at Bilbo with that all-knowing smile and stood up.

“I believe this is my moment to leave. Come talk to me later” he said and walked away, down the pillar. Bilbo watched him and then turned around, looking at Thorin, who still seemed to be looking for him. With a sigh, the hobbit put his pipe inside his bag after cleaning it up and slowly slid down the pillar.

“Thorin?” he asked, and the dwarf was quick to turn around, smiling.

“Bilbo! Come with me” he said and grabbed the hobbit’s hand like a happy child. Bilbo frowned but followed anyway, looking around at the tables and tables of dwarves and elves and men still inside the halls of the lonely mountains.

“Thorin, where…”

They walked past the tables, past the guests and walked straight to the hallways inside the mountain. He looked around, confused, following the dwarf as they went further and further inside the mountain. Then, suddenly, Thorin stopped, and Bilbo stopped behind them, right next to a door.

Thorin turned to Bilbo, holding both of his hands, and smiling.

“This is a present. From the company to you” he said, and slowly pulled Bilbo to the door. The hobbit stared at the dwarf for long, blinking slowly at how bright and happy his eyes were, how the smile he portrayed made him so young and gorgeous, and unlike ever before, Bilbo wished he didn’t have to look to the side.

But he did, and as he did, his eyes widened.

Right in the middle of the hall, presumably the dining hall, there was a statue of him, holding an oaken nut, all made in gold, with around five meters in height. Next to the statue, the entire company stayed, together with Gandalf, Thranduil and Bard.

Bilbo quickly looked back at Thorin, eyes wide and mouth opened wide.

“W-what is this?” he asked, deeply moved, but confused. Thorin’s smile softened and he squeezed Bilbo’s hands, which were still in his.

“This is our present for you. Just to show how you were important for our conquest. We thank you deeply, and we do not wish that any of our descendants forget of the courage and strength of a hobbit such as you” he said, slowly, and Bilbo felt his eyes tearing up because of the turmoil of emotions inside of his chest.

“T-thank you” he mumbled, a sniffle leaving his nose as he tried not to cry, one of his hands moving up to cover his mouth and nose despite of his reddening eyes and shaky hands. Thorin seemed to have a different sparkle in his eyes as well, and not at all hesitant pulled Bilbo for a hug. Bilbo gripped onto the dwarf king’s clothes, sniffling against his shoulder as he chuckled. “S-sorry, you just g-got me by surprise…” he mumbled, and relaxed when Thorin chuckled deeply as well.

“I want a hug too!” Ori whined in the background, and a few grunts were heard from the other dwarves. Bilbo chuckled against Thorin’s shoulder and slowly pulled away, rubbing his eyes just as Thorin rubbed his shoulders, gently.

“You deserve it more than any of us. More than anyone” he whispered and leaned over, touching his and Bilbo’s foreheads and closing his eyes.

Bilbo was unsure of the gesture, his lack of knowledge of the dwarven culture making him just close his eyes as well, relaxing on the oddly intimate but secure touch. The room, however, was silent.

Thorin pulled away before Bilbo could, but the room remained silent until Bilbo turned and started to walk towards the company. Then, the dwarves seemed to leave their dumbfounded state and quickly rush towards Bilbo, making a big, circular group hug.

Bilbo laughed between them as Gandalf, Thranduil and Bard silently stood by the side with Thorin, watching it all. The king of the elves and the king of men also had their gifts for the brave hobbit, but decided to wait until the euphoria had lowered.

Balin and Dwalin were the firsts to leave the group hug, quickly rushing to Thorin’s side, looking at their king.

“Are you certain of your decision, Thorin?” Balin asked, but both already knew his answer by the sweet smile that curled up on his face.

“I am certain… I just need to make myself brave enough to ask” he said, and chuckled.

They still had time.

 

 

That night, after the private party they threw for Bilbo, the hobbit was full, warm, and happy, like any hobbit should be.

However, he was not home.

So, he wondered around the giant mountain until he found Gandalf, already packing his things.

“Gandalf, I will be leaving with you” he said, and the wizard slowly turned around, staring at the hobbit.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes” he nodded, yawning and sitting by a rock. “All my things are packed and I am full and ready to head home”

“Home?” Gandalf asked, and wisely so, as Bilbo hummed, taken a bit off guard by that simple question. “Are you certain that, upon leaving this mountain and heading towards the Shire, you are heading home? Or are you heading away from it?”

Bilbo frowned at his answer, and looked down at his feet.

“I… Here is not my home, Gandalf” he said, a bit bothered, clearly a bit tongue tied. Gandalf hummed.

“Perhaps. But is the Shire your home? That place, where no adventure awaits? Where all you will ever do is sit on a chair eating cheese and drinking beer?”

Bilbo winced at that, and then looked at the wizard, furrowing his eyebrows.

“So you are telling me to stay forever? I can’t. My sister is about to have a child, and I have to be there for her.”

“Stay for a while longer” Gandalf said, smiling wisely. “You will choose then”

“Then when?”

“You will know. Just be patient”

Bilbo groaned and leaned against a wall, staring at the ceiling.

He wouldn’t leave then.

Great.

So he would stay, and see what awaited for him in the Lonely Mountains.

 

 

That same night, Gandalf left, and Bilbo stayed. After a week and a few days of parties, now the hallways of the mountains were filled with dwarves only, the old residents of the same mountain. Bard was back at the citadel and Thraduil, back in the forests.  And sadly, due to the reconstruction of the kingdom, all the dwarves were worried with their own things, what made Bilbo have to find things to do alone, or stay in the company of Kili.

“I know how you feel” Kili said, as the two of them sat by the river, eating some roasted fish and some vegetables. Kili was the only one that started to appreciate things non-meat. “Uncle and brother are so busy with the kingdom, one ruling it and the other learning about it. Both of us are left aside.”

“Yes. But they have to do what they are doing. It is necessary” Bilbo mumbled, before taking a bit of his fish. “Soon, it will be over, and we will have time to talk to them again”

“Yes… By the way, did uncle ask you already?” Kili asked, innocently, staring at Bilbo as he ate his fish. Bilbo frowned.

“Asked me what?”

“Well, after that demonstration a few days ago by your new statue, all of the company was taking bets on when he would ask you” he said, and Bilbo frowned even more.

“The forehead touch?” he asked. “What does it mean?”

“You don’t know?” Kili asked, surprised, and Bilbo shook his head. “Well, between family members is the most used and most meaningful affection sign. It means respect, and trust above all. Now between lovers, it means-”

“W-wait wait what? Lovers?!” Bilbo asked, eyes widening, cheeks flustering. Kili frowned confused.

“Yes, lovers. Aren’t you and uncle…”

“No!” Bilbo squealed out, blushing even more and looking away. “Oh my…”

“It’s okay!” Kili said and patted Bilbo’s shoulder. “This is fairly common on dwarven culture, besides I had thought my uncle and you had already made it all clear. It is obvious that you enjoy each other’s company, trust each other and like each other. It is just a question of time” he said and Bilbo turned to him, eyes wide.

“I-is it that obvious?” he mumbled, shakily, and Kili chuckled.

“In your part, no. In my uncle’s, however, you can see it clearly in his eyes” he said and grinned. “I would love to have you as my uncle as well, Bilbo. You are a wonderful hobbit. I couldn’t ask anyone better for my uncle to marry”

“M-marry?!” Bilbo squealed out again and jumped up, making Kili frown.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I h-have to go” Bilbo said, quickly turning around and running away from Kili, who called him in the distance for a while before giving up.

Bilbo ran towards the mountain, only to give up of it, thinking about ending up finding Thorin there. He ran over the bridge, heading to the hills to the left of the mountain, specifically to an old oaken tree that grew there, right at the peak.

Slightly shaken and tired from his running (what a few weeks of rest didn’t do to a good hobbit), he sat by the tree’s feet, leaning against it and sighing deeply at his own luck. If Kili already knew, it was only time, if not it had already happened that Thorin figured it all out. Perhaps it was indeed time for him to go, before anything got even worst.

“Decided to look for peace and quiet?”

Bilbo jumped from his place, hand over his chest as he looked back at Thorin. The dwarf smiled, coming up the hill, but the hobbit was quick to get up on his feet.

“Thorin, I believe it is time to go back to the Shire” he said, in his hesitant, slow way of his when he was nervous. Sadly enough, Thorin had already spent time enough to know. He simply raised his eyebrow.

“You seemed keen on staying longer. What changed your mind?” he asked, and Bilbo considered many things.

Things such as lying. Telling the truth. None of them seemed… right. So he went to an easier and middle ground path.

“The mountains are great… but if I stay longer, my family will be worried. My sister was about to have a boy when I left… Now he must be at least close to one year of age… And the Shire is my home” he said, slowly, smiling weakly at the dwarf. Thorin, however, only stared back and then slowly nodded.

“It is fair. I understand your concern. I would be the same if it was my own” he smiled. “Take another week. We will make all the amends, and find you suitable company to lead you back home. The trip is long and dangerous, I will not let you go alone”

“Reasonable…” Bilbo agreed and smiled. “Now I should go and take a bath, perhaps eat some cheese and bread before heading to my mid-day rest”

Bilbo bowed quickly to Thorin and left, not seeing the king of the dwarves’ eyes becoming sad and his smile disappearing.

All he could see was the mountains and his desperate need to be away from Thorin for an entire week.

 

 

The week went by so, so slow. Bilbo could feel every single nerve sparkling up whenever he saw Thorin or was near him.

He managed to avoid the dwarf king for as long as five entire days. It was… painful, to say the least, considering how close they had become during their trip to the Lonely Mountain, but it was necessary.

If Bilbo wanted to keep their friendship somewhat normal, he needed space. Space to relieve his feelings for the king and perhaps then come back and finally act normal again.

And he was managing just that, until the second to last day, when Thorin caught him gathering some flowers in the gardens to take to his home.

“They look beautiful this time of the year” Thorin said, and Bilbo froze for a second before nodding, not looking at him.

“Indeed. I am taking some with me,  so I can plant them in my home” he explained, and Thorin hummed, walking towards him and sitting down next to him on the ground.

“Do as such. Take whatever you want” he said and Bilbo nodded again, not wishing to look at his face at that moment. After a few minutes of silence, Thorin sighed. “Bilbo… if we are friends, why do you avoid me?”

Bilbo froze again. He had noticed.

“I-I am not avoiding you, Thorin! Don’t be foolish! These… these last days have just been… busy, that’s all” he said, and sighed, collecting a few more flowers just as Thorin slowly reached out towards his hand.

“Bilbo, look at me”

He stopped for a second, Thorin’s hand over his, and slowly turned to face his friend. Thorin had a weird look on his face, it made Bilbo worried.

“Yes, Thorin?” he asked, now concerned, squeezing his friend’s hand. Thorin smiled weakly.

“Well… I do not know how… how this will sound… but… before you leave, I would like to present you with something” he said, and slowly reached for his pocket as Bilbo watched. He took out a box, and opened it up slowly, showing Bilbo the most beautiful bracelet he had ever seen.

It was made of white gold, and adorned with diamonds and sapphires. Bilbo was astonished.

“I-I can’t accept…” he started, but Thorin shook his head.

“This isn’t a simple gift. This… this is the bracelet my grandfather gave my grandmother, and the one my father gave to my mother. This… this is a courtship bracelet” he said, and Bilbo’s eyes widened, looking up at Thorin as he removed the bracelet from the box and held it in front of his face. “I… I believe you do not wish to…”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” he asked, astonished, and Thorin blushed a bit, looking at the ground.

“I-it’s not so… um… in fact yes but…”

“Yes”

Thorin blinked slowly, and looked up at Bilbo, surprised.

“What?”

“Yes. I say yes. I accept your offer. I will marry you” he said, quickly, and Thorin’s confused eyes became bright and his frown opened in a wide grin.

“You… you accept?” he asked, still dumbfounded, and Bilbo grinned back.

“Yes I accept… Oh gods, and here I was thinking you would never see me like that…” Bilbo said, giggly, and Thorin chuckled, lowering the bracelet and leaning closer. Bilbo blushed, and leaned too, smiling as Thorin pressed their foreheads together like he had seen him do with Kili and Fili several times.

“I could never be any happier than in this single moment” Thorin whispered, and Bilbo blushed at the intimacy, but nodded, still smiling.

“Neither could I… Neither could I…”

They brushed their noses together lightly, and Bilbo giggled, all types of insects fluttering inside his belly.

“Are you still leaving?” Thorin asked, after a few minutes, and Bilbo laughed whole heartedly.

“Not now, and probably not ever”

Thorin seemed pleased.

 

 

“And now you are both kings of the Lonely Mountain. Congratulations” Balin said, smiling widely, and all the other dwarves of the company cheered in unison. The rest of the guests either just smiled or stared at the new formed couple with a bit of uncertainty.

“It was about time” Gandalf told Bilbo at the party, as Thorin was questioned time and time again by his family if he had made the correct choice. Bilbo just sighed and laughed softly as he stared at Gandalf.

“This was why you left. You knew it would happen eventually” he said, and the wizard only took a drag of his pipe.

“I do not know what you speak of”

Bilbo just laughed louder.

 

 

“Tired?” Bilbo asked as Thorin walked towards their bed, laying down with a loud grunt. He chuckled.

“You have no idea” he mumbled and slowly turned to face him. “What are you reading tonight?”

“The story about the dwarf gods. Very interesting. You have incredibly well written books” Bilbo said, smiling down at the book and then at Thorin, reaching up to caress his hair. Thorin closed his eyes and leaned on his hand, relaxed.

“Do you still wish to write a book of your own?” he asked, voice a bit slurred from the sleepiness, and Bilbo chuckled, nodding and reaching down to kiss his husband’s forehead.

“Yes. Yes I do. But we can talk about it tomorrow. You should sleep” he said, and Thorin nodded, wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s waist and laying his head over his stomach.

“Good night” he mumbled, yawning and letting his body relax. Bilbo smiled, and sighed dreamily,  making himself comfortable and turning his attention back to the book.

“Good night, Thorin”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved working on this! I must admit, I am very very nervous because I have never been part of this type of thing before, but it was all very fun and happy and lovely! I hope you all enjoy, specially Mjoyart, of course! Sorry I didn't do it all domestic like you asked, I love myself some drama with happy endings >.<
> 
> In any case, it was super fun! Thank you!


End file.
